fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Frostborn Rathalos
Ice|ailments = Poison Iceblight|weaknesses = Fire Thunder Dragon|creator = Nargacuga103103|move = ---|image = none}} Physiology Due to being a Subspecies it's features are extremely similar to normal Rathalos features such as having a spiny, armored hide covering their bodies. Just like normal Rathalos they are bipedal but with a smaller size. They are primarily light blue with dull grey markings throughout. This Rathalos posses a special kind of organ sack that holds a large amount of freezing liquid that freezes instantly once it hits its target. The talons still hold the same kind of poison of a normal Rathalos. They also have patches of feathers on their wings, their chest, and tail. Their wings feature special swirling patterns that males use to attract female wyverns. They also feature much stronger legs that are more built for running also their claws are sharper and longer. Behavior Just like the normal Rathalos they are fierce about their territory but are more cautious about over monsters more than normal Rathalos. They use blizzards to mask themselves as they hunt their prey as it gives them camouflage they also are much better at running than flying so they chase their prey and blast ice blasts and jump on their prey with their talons. Ecological Information Placement in the Food Chain At the top of the food chain due it's excellent hunting ability. Behavior Towards Over Monsters Usually ignores them unless attacked by one of them. Tracks Clawmarks Cold Grey Scale Ice spike Locale Interactions Will roar and fire Ice blasts in your direction while on a ledge. Special Behaviors If there is another Flying Wyvern in the area it will only focus its attacks on it. Cutscene The Hunter walks into Area 6 of the Arctic Ridge and a blizzard starts and a roar sounding like that of a Rathalos echoes throughout the sky the hunter looks up in a frantically and confused way. Then a shadow of the monster dashes behind you and then you turn around see claw marks in the snow then the Rathalos jumps trying to pierce you with its talons but you dodged the Rathalos roars and the fight begins. Ecology cutscene: '''In Area 1 of the Arctic Ridge a group of Popo feats on some grass then a roar echoes scared they run then a Barioth blocks their only exit then clubs their leader with its tail then goes to feast on the large Popo while the rest of herd run away and on top a ledge a FrostBorn Rathalos jumps down and dashes towards Barioth and jumps at the other Wyvern with camera facing Rathalos the screen cuts black and you can hear Rathalos roar echoing. Abilities Has all the abilities as a normal Rathalos except its fire blasts are replaced with ice blasts and Iceblight though it has also learned new skills. '''Side Swipe: Rathalos will scratch whatever is next to him on his left or right side and does a small amount of damage and inflicts poison though he only does this attack when the hunter is next to it. '''Icy Meteor: '''Rathalos will shoot a ice ball upwards and will fall on a red target and does a large amount of damage (only in rage mode). Rage and Tired States Both have the same effect on it like a normal Rathalos except when in rage mode it will puff out white mist and will fly less. When in the Tired state he will trip often when dashing and will fire fewer ice attacks. Mounting Information Same as normal Rathalos. Ecology This monster often rivals monsters like Tigrex and Barioth because of its abilities. It makes its nests in ice caves on mountains. Breakable Parts Head, back, wings, tail(Severable) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head(Three stars) * Wings(One star) * Chest(Three stars) * Back(One star) * Tail(Two stars) Element Effectiveness Fire(Three stars) Water(One star) Thunder(Three stars) Ice(One star) Dragon(Three stars) Earth(Two stars) Wind(Two stars) Status Effectiveness Poison(One star) Sleep(Two stars) Paralysis(One star) Blast(One star) Stun(Three stars) Blind(Two stars) Shiny Item Drops Materials: Wyvern Tear, Frostborn Scale Slinger ammo: Flash pod Quests Notes: * This monster was to celebrate Iceborne and to create a more special subspecies * It's original concept was to be "polar" opposite to a Normal Rathalos * A fellow user called FinalHunter79 heres his profile https://fanonmonsterhunter.fandom.com/wiki/User:FinalHunter97 and he helped me create this and another fellow monster Ice queen rathian. Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Poison Monster